


Navigation Lessons [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Navigation Lessons" by glorious_spoon."The thing that Rey never realized about deep space hauls until she was in the middle of one is that—well, they’reboring."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Navigation Lessons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Navigation Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619645) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



Length: 5:49  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/navigation%20lessons.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/navigation%20lessons%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glorious_spoon for having blanket permission!


End file.
